tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Paint Brawl Diaries" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:00 <@Don|Sugar> -- START -- 16:01 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the campers lined up for breakfast in the main lodge* 16:01 <+Chef1> All right, the name is Chef Hatchet and starting from this moment... 16:01 <+Chef1> I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! 16:01 <+Chef1> The rules here are simple, this may be a mess hall but. 16:01 <+Chef1> THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU WILL MAKE A MESS YOU ALL GET IT? 16:01 * Topher| gulps. 16:01 <+Jasmine|> *frightened* Of c-course. 16:02 * Amy13 stares at nails. 16:02 <+Beardo|Dave> B: :| 16:02 <+Max|> What happens if we make a mess? 16:02 <+Max|> Would it be EVIL? 16:02 <+Sky31> Max! Don't get the team in any more trouble than you did yesterday. 16:03 <+Sky31> (conf) I still can't believe Max bailed on us yesterday to build a "Robot of Evil"! If he doesn't get his act together soon, who knows how many challenges we'll lose because of him? 16:03 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon at their table* 16:03 * Topher| eats his breakfast. 16:03 <@Don|Sugar> S: Mmmmm, Samey, you gonna eat that? 16:03 <@Don|Sugar> S: *digs her fork into Samey's food* 16:03 <@Samey3> Ummm...no 16:04 <@Don|Sugar> S: *scarfs it down* 16:04 <@Don|Sugar> S: Deeeeeelish! You're a nice gal, Samey. 16:04 * Amy13 walks over and sits in between Samey and Sugar. 16:04 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh, Sugar, right? 16:04 <@Amy13> I just couldn't help but notice how much volume you have in your hair. 16:04 <@Amy13> You are like SO pretty. 16:04 <@Amy13> :) 16:05 <@Don|Sugar> S: Oh, I know, right? 16:05 <@Don|Sugar> S: My mamma says I'll win this show with my looks alone. 16:05 <@Amy13> Oh, I bet. 16:05 <@Amy13> Samey, can you move over? 16:05 <@Amy13> I'm trying to talk to MY new friend. 16:06 <@Samey3> But, I was here first. 16:06 <@Amy13> What is it with you and this jealousy thing? You're being rude. 16:06 <@Samey3> Ok fine I'll move 16:06 <@Samey3> *sigh* 16:06 <+Topher|> You can sit by me, Samey. 16:06 <@Samey3> *sits by Topher* 16:07 * Amy13 shoots a dirty look at Samey. 16:07 <@Don|Sugar> S: (conf) I don't like the way that other twin talks! She's got somethin' up her sleeve, I just know it. 15:07 <+Rodney|> (CONF) I really like my team, they all seem like really nice and honest people! I just hope they all like me too. I can be kind of quiet sometimes *loudly burps* Heh heh.. 16:07 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears at their table* 16:07 <+Scarlett|> That was a humiliating loss last challenge. 16:07 <+Scarlett|> All thanks to the Evil Genius over here. 16:08 <+Ella618> It's alright, we will do better next time! 16:08 * Ella618 takes bite of gruel and chokes. 16:08 <+Ella618> This is... 16:08 <+Ella618> Excellent! Amazing job, Chef! :) 16:08 <+Scarlett|> Actually, the probability of us winning now is slim to none. 16:08 <+Jasmine|> Don't think like that Scarlett, we can still pull something off. 16:09 <+Leonard09> Yeah, we can still win guys! 16:09 <+Leonard09> I mean,not to brag,but you do have a wizard on your team! 16:09 <+Max|> ... 16:09 * Sky31 sighs 16:09 <+Sky31> Max, do you think next time you could maybe help us in the challenge? 16:10 <+Max|> Nonsense. 16:10 <+Max|> I am far too busy planning my next EVIL scheme to do that. 16:10 <+Ella618> Max, I'm so glad you're here! I saved you some food! 16:10 * Ella618 slides Max some gruel. 16:10 * Max| catches Ella's eye. 16:10 * Max| takes out a hammer and smashes the gruel. 16:11 <+Ella618> :o 16:11 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the campers assembled in a line in front of Don deep in the forest* 16:11 <@Don|Sugar> D: Today's challenge is about survival. 16:11 <@Don|Sugar> D: The teams will be divided into sets of two: the hunters and the hunted. 16:11 <@Don|Sugar> D: That's right - we're going hunting! 16:11 <@Don|Sugar> D: Instead of actual ammo however, you'll be using these. 16:12 <@Don|Sugar> D: *gestures to two open crates on either side of him; one crate is packed with red water balloons, while the other is filled with green balloons* 16:12 <@Don|Sugar> D: Water balloons filled with paint. 16:12 <+Sky31> why do I get the feeling arming Max with any sort of projectile is a bad idea? 16:12 <+Max|> Because it IS. 16:12 <+Max|> *maniacal laughter* 16:12 <@Don|Sugar> D: If a target is hit with any of these balloons, they're out. 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: The last target standing will win a wicked balloon-filled beach party for their team tonight... 16:13 <+Topher|> :D 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: ... and the losers will send someone home. 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: Now for the team breakdowns. 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: The Confused Bears' hunters are... 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: Max, Scarlett, and Jasmine, locked and loaded with radical red balloons. 16:14 * Don|Sugar tosses pairs of eyewear and hats to Jasmine, Max, and Scarlett. 16:14 <@Don|Sugar> D: And using green balloons are the Floating Salmon's hunters... 16:14 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sugar, Beardo, and Dave! 16:14 * Don|Sugar tosses pairs of eyewear and hats to Beardo, Dave, and Sugar. 16:14 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *catshes and disinfects* Has this been used recently? 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> D: I don't really get paid to answer questions like that. 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> D: The rest of you are now being hunted! 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> D: You have twenty minutes to hide. Let's move, people. ;) 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Rodney and Sugar walking through the forest* 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> S: Stupid hat... ruining my hair... 16:16 <+Rodney|> .. It sure feels weird being on the other side of hunting! 16:16 <+Rodney|> I feel like a hog being chased, haha. 16:16 <@Don|Sugar> S: I shouldn't be with you anyway! I gotta hunt the other team. 16:16 <+Rodney|> That's true! But.. what if they try and hunt me? 16:16 <@Don|Sugar> S: You're a country man! You can handle 'em. 16:16 <+Rodney|> I have an idea. 16:17 * Rodney| tries to hide behind a bush, but his large frame doesn't hide him. at all. 16:17 <+Rodney|> Oh... 16:17 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Shawn, Sky, and Max by a large tree* 16:17 * Shawn| hops into a tree and starts climbing 16:17 <+Shawn|> Everyone, up here! 16:17 <+Shawn|> Best place to start is up on the tree top! 16:18 <+Sky31> Ummm, are you sure that's safe? 16:18 <+Shawn|> Safer than getting shot down there 16:18 * Sky31 shrugs and climbs behind Shawn 16:18 <+Max|> *looks up the tree* Uh, I have to use the bathroom. 16:18 <+Max|> (CONF) There's no way I could get up there! Besides, evil doesn't climb... I'm too busy working on my latest contraption to WREAK HAVOC ON DON. *laughs evilly* 16:19 <+Sky31> Ok 16:19 <+Sky31> Guess it's just us then.... @Shawn 16:19 <+Shawn|> Hey, the less people the better, I suppose. 16:19 <+Sky31> Yeah, you got that right 16:19 <+Sky31> *nervous laughter* 16:19 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Amy, Dave, Samey, and Topher walking through the forest* 16:20 <+Topher|> Wow. 16:20 <+Topher|> Cool island! 16:20 <+Topher|> Love those trees. 16:20 <+Topher|> You think those trees have been on TV before? 16:20 <+Topher|> Those look like some famous trees! :D 16:20 * Amy13 groans and sits down on a log. 16:21 <@Samey3> I also like that lily flower over there. 16:21 <+Topher|> Yeah! 16:21 <+Topher|> Flowers are cool. 16:21 <+Topher|> I like roses. 16:21 <@Samey3> I like roses too. :) 16:21 <@Samey3> White ones are my favorite. 16:22 <@Amy13> BORING. 16:22 <@Amy13> No offense, but this is like so lame. 16:22 <@Amy13> A whole challenge just walking around? In heels?! 16:22 <+Beardo|Dave> D: I don't think the challenge requires you to wear heels... 16:22 <@Amy13> Well, I'm not going to just take them off! 16:22 <@Amy13> SAMEY. 16:23 <@Amy13> Come over here and protect me from the other hunters. 16:23 <@Samey3> *sighs and goes to her* 16:23 <+Topher|> Why do you call her "Samey"? 16:23 <+Topher|> I thought her name was Sammy. 16:23 <@Amy13> Oh, it's just this joke we have. 16:23 <@Amy13> Sometimes I call her Samey, sometimes I say she's the worst thing to ever happen to humanity. 16:23 <@Amy13> You know, jokes. :D 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Jasmine spying on Rodney and Sugar through a bush* 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: And then in fourth grade, I won the Lil' Miss Tractor beauty pageant! 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: I gave all the other girls laxatives so they didn't stand a chance. *snorts* 16:24 * Rodney| starts to doze off then wakes up 16:24 <+Rodney|> Uhh yeah, that's great Sugar... 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: Are you fallin' asleep?! 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: What is wrong with you? WAKE UP. :@ 16:25 <+Jasmine|> *appears from the bushes* 16:25 <+Jasmine|> I can wake him up, mate! 16:25 <+Jasmine|> *aims balloon at Rodney* 16:25 <+Rodney|> :o 16:25 * Rodney| tries to run away from Jasmine. 16:26 * Jasmine| chases after Rodney 16:26 <+Rodney|> H-h-hey! You don't have to chase me! Let's just call a truce! @Jasmine 16:26 <+Jasmine|> Nice try, Rodney! 16:26 <+Jasmine|> I'm sorry a truce won't work, this is a game! *throws balloon* 16:26 * Rodney| gets hit with a balloon and is covered in red paint 16:27 <+Rodney|> Aww man :( 16:27 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Ella, Leonard, and Scarlett walking through the forest* 16:27 * Ella618 hums as she walks through the woods, attracting wildlife. 16:27 <+Scarlett|> Hmm. 16:27 * Scarlett| inspects footsteps on the ground 16:27 <+Scarlett|> Peculiar... 16:28 <+Scarlett|> Fresh footprints from someone with size 11 shoes. 16:28 <+Scarlett|> It must be Beardo. 16:28 <+Leonard9> I could use a camouflage spell! 16:28 <+Leonard9> We'd all be concealed instantly :D 16:28 <+Scarlett|> Your spells are not real 16:28 <+Scarlett|> This is a time for logic, not fake magic. :@ 16:29 <+Leonard9> But magic IS logic! 16:29 * Scarlett| gets in Leonard's face 16:29 <+Scarlett|> Does it LOOK like I believe in magic? 16:29 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *pops his head up from some bushes a few yards away* >:D 16:29 <+Ella618> Oh please, stop! Don't fight! 16:30 <+Scarlett|> And you, with this whole singing princess routine 16:30 <+Scarlett|> You're a human being, not a character from a fairytale 16:30 * Ella618 starts to tear up. 16:30 <+Ella618> I just...like to sing.... 16:30 <+Ella618> And make people happy... 16:31 * Scarlett| blinks 16:31 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *puts the water balloon in a sling shot and fires it at Ella* 16:31 <+Ella618> Oh no! 16:31 * Ella618 gets hit and falls over. 16:31 <+Scarlett|> Run, you fool! @Leonard 16:31 <+Scarlett|> Or you'll be next! 16:32 <+Leonard9> *runs away screaming* 16:32 * Scarlett| sighs 16:32 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Amy, Dave, Samey, and Topher in the forest* 16:32 <+Topher|> Guys... I think I can hear the other team! 16:32 <+Topher|> We should start moving. 16:33 <@Samey3> Yeah. 16:33 <@Samey3> I hear them too and I think they're getting closer! 16:33 <@Samey3> Amy come on, let's hide 16:33 <@Samey3> *pulls Amy* 16:33 <@Amy13> :-O 16:33 <@Amy13> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! 16:34 <+Topher|> o_o 16:34 <@Samey3> :o 16:34 <+Beardo|Dave> D: :| 16:34 <@Amy13> DID YOU SEE THAT?! 16:34 <@Amy13> DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE JUST DID? :'( 16:34 <@Amy13> SHE HURT ME. SHE'S SO MEAN! 16:35 <@Samey3> I didn't do anything! 16:35 <@Amy13> YOU SO DID! 16:35 <@Amy13> YOU'RE SO JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M... 16:35 * Amy13 sniffles. 16:35 <@Amy13> A total 10 and she's only like a 4! 16:35 <@Amy13> :'( 16:36 <+Topher|> Sammy... 16:36 <+Topher|> What's the matter with you? 16:36 <@Samey3> Umm... :/ 16:36 <@Samey3> Topher, I-I didn't do anything to her! 16:36 <@Samey3> Seriously! 16:37 <@Amy13> I don't know if I can go on anymore in this game... 16:37 * Amy13 continues wailing. 16:37 <+Topher|> I, uh. Yeah. 16:37 <+Topher|> This seems like more of a family matter. 16:37 * Amy13 sees Scarlett running with Leonard. 16:37 <@Amy13> Hey! 16:38 <@Amy13> Hey look, it's the other team! 16:38 * Topher| gasps and runs away screaming. 16:38 * Amy13 gets up and dusts herself off. 16:38 <@Amy13> Hit her! *points to Samey* @Scarlett 16:38 <+Scarlett|> With pleasure >:) 16:38 <+Scarlett|> *throws a water balloon at Samey* 16:39 <@Samey3> Ow! 16:39 <@Samey3> That really hurt... 16:39 <@Amy13> (conf) I know I'm supposed to be the older sister, but Samey really needs to be taught a lesson sometimes. She only wants to make friends here because she knows everybody likes me better. When our team loses, she is so going home first... or I can convince her to vote with me and save MY butt from elimination. *laughs* This is why I'M the smart one! 16:39 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Sky and Shawn running through the forest* 16:39 <+Sky31> Where is Max?! 16:39 <+Sky31> He went to the bathroom half an hour ago 16:40 <+Shawn|> No clue! 16:40 <+Shawn|> But leaving that tree was a bad idea... 16:40 <+Shawn|> What if we get-- 16:40 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *runs in SCREAMING LIKE A CHILD AND PELTS SHAWN WITH A BALLOON* 16:40 <+Shawn|> AGH! 16:40 <+Sky31> :o 16:40 <+Sky31> *turns in the opposite direction and keeps running* 16:41 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Sky running over to Leonard* 16:41 * Sky31 pants heavily 16:41 <+Sky31> Shawn! 16:41 <+Sky31> They got Shawn! 16:41 <+Leonard09> I sense your fear Sky 16:41 <+Leonard09> No need to worry I'm a very powerful wizard :D 16:42 <+Sky31> *grabs onto Leonard* Now's not the time! 16:42 <+Sky31> We need to hide before the other team finds us and wins the challenge. 16:42 <+Sky31> Now WHERE IS MAX??? 16:42 * Max| appears a few feet away from Sky beside a large contraption underneath a cover. 16:42 <+Max|> Right here, and it's time to unveil my EVIL CREATION! 16:42 * Max| rips the cover off. 16:43 <+Max|> A catapult! 16:43 <+Max|> Filled with PURPLE balloons! 16:43 <+Sky31> This can't be happening.. 16:43 * Amy13 and Topher run over to Max, Leonard, and Sky. 16:43 <@Amy13> Oh, no! They found us! 16:43 <@Amy13> This is all YOUR FAULT. @Topher 16:44 <+Max|> *hops into his catapult* 16:44 <+Max|> NOW, TIME FOR EVIL! 16:44 * Max| loads the final balloons in the catapult. 16:44 * Max| stretches it back. 16:44 <+Topher|> D: 16:45 * Amy13 gasps. 16:45 <+Topher|> Not the hair! 16:45 <+Topher|> Just please not the hair! 16:45 * Max| aims it precisely. 16:45 * Max| launches right... at... Sky and Leonard. 16:45 <+Max|> MAXIMUM EVIL!!! 16:46 * Max| jumps up and down gleefully. 16:46 <+Leonard09> :0 16:46 <+Sky31> ................ 16:46 <+Sky31> ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! 16:46 <+Leonard09> My wizard robes...! 16:46 <+Topher|> Wait, so. 16:47 <+Topher|> Does this mean we win? 16:47 <@Don|Sugar> D: *over the intercom* Ummm, okay. 16:47 <@Don|Sugar> D: *over the intercom* I just received word of the bizarre events that transpired and... 16:47 <@Don|Sugar> D: *over the intercom* As unexpected as this is, it looks like the Floating Salmon are today's big winners! 16:47 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh! 16:47 * Amy13 hugs Topher. 16:48 <+Rodney|> YEAH!! 16:48 <@Don|Sugar> S: You got that right, talkin' voice box! 16:48 <@Don|Sugar> D: *over the intercom* Which means I'll be seeing all the Salmon tonight at a rockin' beach party for the ages. 16:48 <@Don|Sugar> D: *over the intercom* Confused Bears, you'll need to send someone home. 16:48 <@Don|Sugar> D: *over the intercom* Who's it gonna be? :D 16:49 <+Max|> Well-played, foes. @Amy and Topher 16:49 <+Sky31> What are you talking about? 16:49 <+Sky31> You handed them the win! 16:49 <+Sky31> WHY DIDN'T YOU AIM FOR SOMEONE ON THEIR TEAM? 16:49 <+Max|> Teams? Ha! 16:50 <+Max|> I'm all about Evil! 16:50 <+Max|> Not teams. xD 16:50 <+Leonard09> Never. Trust. Gremlins. 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears at the campfire ceremony* 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> D: Today, the Confused Bears have joined me here, at their first campfire ceremony. 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> D: And judging by their performance in today's challenge... 16:51 <@Don|Sugar> D: It won't be their last time here. 16:51 <+Ella618> (CONF) This vote was hard, I like everyone on my team! I wish we could all stay, happily ever after. But Max was the reason we got sent here... 16:51 <+Leonard09> (CONF) I have never felt more betrayed in my life...this is worst than when my friend Timmy wouldn't let me catch the pocket monster in his backyard! Foolish Timmy! 16:51 <@Don|Sugar> D: You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. 16:51 * Don|Sugar holds up a blue plate with six marshmallows resting on it. 16:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: Seven of you stand before me. 16:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: Uh, sit. 16:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: I meant sit, okay? 16:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: On this plate, I have six marshmallows. 16:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: If you get a marshmallow tonight, it means you're safe. 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: If you don't get a marshmallow, it means you're out of the contest. 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: You must immediately return to the Dock of Shame... 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: To take the FLUSH of Shame... 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: And hopefully, you will feel ashamed. 16:53 <+Leonard09> *aims his wand at Max and nothing happens* 16:53 * Max| scoffs at Leonard. 16:54 <@Don|Sugar> D: The first marshmallow tonight goes to Jasmine! 16:54 <+Jasmine|> Oh thank goodness! 16:54 * Jasmine| gets up and grabs her marshmallow 16:54 <@Don|Sugar> D: Next... Shawn. 16:54 <@Don|Sugar> D: Also safe, Leonard! 16:54 <+Leonard09> Woo-hoo! 16:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: Scarlett and Ella, you're safe too. 16:55 <+Ella618> ♫ Thanks for this tasty treat, so sweet and fun to eat! ♫ 16:55 * Ella618 gets up and daintily retrieves her marshmallow. 16:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sky. Max. One of you will be going home tonight. 16:55 * Sky31 gulps 16:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: You both made some pretty bad choices, but the worst choice of the day... 16:56 <@Don|Sugar> D: Belongs to Max. 16:56 <@Don|Sugar> D: So Sky, you're safe. 16:56 * Sky31 takes the marshmallow 16:56 <+Leonard09> Shocker... 16:56 <@Don|Sugar> D: Max, it's the end of the road for you. 16:56 * Max| gets up. 16:57 <+Sky31> Bye Max. >.> 16:57 * Max| sighs and walks over to the dock. 16:57 <+Ella618> Max, wait! 16:57 * Ella618 runs over to the dock. 16:57 <+Max|> (CONF) Not her again. 16:57 <+Max|> Yes? 16:58 <+Ella618> Max, I'd just like to say... 16:58 <+Ella618> No matter what anyone here says. 16:58 <+Ella618> I don't think you're evil. I actually think you're quite sweet! 16:58 * Ella618 kisses Max on the cheek. 16:58 <+Ella618> Farewell, adorable little gnome! 16:58 * Ella618 walks away. 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Max sitting in the Flush of Shame* 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: And what happened, then? Well, in Wawanakwa they say - that Max's small heart grew three sizes that day! 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: *flushes Max down* 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: One down, thirteen to go! 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: Who will cascade down this craptraption next? 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: Find out next time on another awe-inspiring episode of Wawanakwa. ;) 17:00 <@Don|Sugar> -- END -- T T T